


The Execution of Lady Jane Grey

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she rarely asked things of him...neither of them wanted to deal with the guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Execution of Lady Jane Grey

** Tuesday, 1:00pm **

‘ _Hey, this is Hogan. Leave a message and I’ll talk to you soon. Thanks_.’ **BEEP!**

“Hey there. It is afternoon in DC and I thought you would be able to answer your phone. I guess not…maybe you are in class. Call me when you can. It is chilly and raining and I miss you. Bye.”

** Tuesday, 6:00pm **

‘ _Hey, this is Hogan. Leave a message and I’ll talk to you soon. Thanks_.’ **BEEP!**

“Hi sweetie. Can you believe it is still raining here? I know it’s late but I thought I would give it a try anyway.” Josh cleared his throat. “I was hoping to hear from you today…it has been three days. I got your e-mail the day before yesterday but I would love to hear your voice. You know me; I’ll be up for a while. I love you, bye.”

** Wednesday, 1:47am **

‘ _Hey, this is Hogan. Leave a message and I’ll talk to you soon. Thanks_.’ **BEEP!**

“Straight to voicemail so you're probably asleep. Um, I'm getting ready to turn in myself. I didn’t mean to stay so late at work but we are dealing with this thing in Russia. I will actually be going to Moscow with the President next week. I miss you, I love you, and I hope everything is OK. Call me. Bye.”

Josh opened his eyes at 5:30. Four hours sleep…Hogan would kill him if she were there. She was in Oxford, occasionally London, and living her life. Honestly, he was a very busy person. If it made any sense, the fact that Josh had little to no spare time made him miss her even more. If she were there, he would pull back; take a load off. He was only making it to the gym once a week now, and had Bubba Gump’s barbecue shrimp sandwiches at least three of the past five days. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. Today was definitely a day for shaving…Josh needed to take better care of himself. Firstly, coffee.

In a tee shirt, boxers, and bare feet he trudged into his kitchen for a big cup of black coffee. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the fluorescent light. He opened the cupboard and smiled when he saw Hogan’s ancient collection of Charlie Brown jam jar glasses. He reached for his ringing phone, wondering what disaster had taken place while he slept. What time was it in Moscow? Hell, what day was it in DC?

“Yeah?”

“Hi honey.”

“Hogan?”

“Is there someone else who calls you honey these days?” she asked.

“No.” Josh laughed. “Hi.”

“Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you…I was actually in Paris. Did I wake you?”

“No, I was getting my first cup of coffee. Damn it is good to hear your voice. What is in Paris?”

“Nothing super special; we just wanted to go. I just wanted to see the Mona Lisa. She is so beautiful Josh.”

“Yeah, she is. They keep her caged behind that glass but it is worth it. Was it crowded?”

“I think it is always crowded. I hookyed from school for a few days.”

“Alone?” Josh asked.

“Uh uh. It was a group of us and we got cheap train tickets. Stayed at a hostel with backpacks…very college student.”

Josh wanted to ask how many guys were on the trip. He wanted to know if she was close to any of them, if any of them made her giggle. Sighing, he bit back on the bile of his jealousy.

“You had a good time?”

“Mmm hmm, now it is back to the grindstone. What can you tell me about the execution of Lady Jane Grey?”

Josh laughed.

“Not a damn thing. I love you.”

“I love you too, and I want you to come here for Christmas. We have two weeks off; I know you're busy but…shit honey hold on.”

He could hear Hogan muttering to someone and then muffled laughter.

“Complete insanity.” She said into the phone. “I'm on the phone so go away. Seriously, this isn’t free. Josh?”

“I'm here. When are you off?”

“The 22nd of December to January 5th. I know how busy you are and that its more of a two weeks notice job…”

“I will be there.”

The tone in which Josh said it; Hogan knew he would be there come hell or high water. Even with the craziness surrounding his job breaking promises was not his way. Of course, she rarely asked things of him…neither of them wanted to deal with the guilt.

“I can come on the 23rd and stay until the 27th. I know its not a long time but…”

“Its perfect. I need to see your goofy face.”

“Believe me Ms. Cregg, I am feeling the love.”

Hogan laughed.

“You know what I mean. God, I miss the silliest things. Hugging you early in the morning, arguing over Anderson Cooper, barbecue ribs. I love you so much.”

“I miss kissing you, and definitely arguing over Anderson Cooper. I can't help that I love prematurely silver journalists.”

Hogan laughed again.

“Are you working too hard Lyman? Am I going to have to spank you into shape when I get home?”

“No comment sweetie. And if you wear that black lace teddy, you can do anything you want to me.”

“Easy, that’s what you are.” Hogan replied.

There was a pause; Josh heard her light a cigarette.

“I better go.” He said. He did not want to say it first; he did not want to say it at all. Josh hated to hear Hogan say goodbye.

“OK. I’ll call in a couple of days but I’ll e-mail you in a little while…there are some great Paris pictures I want to send you.”

“Great. Sometimes I have to squeeze my eyes shut tight to remember what you look like.”

“Sometimes I touch myself and shout your name.” she replied.

Dammit, she had to take it there.

“Will you do it when we talk again?” he asked.

“Promise. I love you Josh.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Don’t work too hard today.”

Hogan hung up the phone first…that was the way they did it. The first conversation they had when she got to Oxford ended in bickering match on who would hang up first. They settled on 1, 2, 3, hang up. After that, in an e-mail, Josh said Hogan should always hang up first. Though he could not quite articulate his reasoning, she accepted it and agreed. Josh took a deep breath and put the phone back on the wall charger. It was chilly, drizzling, and there looked as if there was more rain to come. It would go without saying that Joshua Lyman would have a good day nonetheless.

***


End file.
